BTS :: NEKOSUGA
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Bagaimana perasaan Jimin saat ia pulang justru ada seorang atau seekor pet yang mengatakan jika ia telah memesannya? Pet dengan tubuh mulus tanpa sehelai benangpun itu menyambut Jimin. Astaga, Jimin harus bagaimana?
_._

 _Masa muda…_

 _Suatu hal yang penuh pertaruhan kan?_

 _Kemana langkah kakimu menuntun,_

 _Kesanalah masa depanmu akan menanti._

 _ **.**_

 _ **NEKOSUGA.**_

 _ **A MINYOON FANFICTION.**_

 _ **Boys love, neko (kitten) kinky, rate scene, don't like just don't read.**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin tak tahu harus menyebut dirinya beruntung ataukah sial. Pasalnya, sepulang ia dari perusahaannya dan memasuki apartemennya, ia disambut oleh seorang pemuda polos. Polos di sini dalam arti yang sebenarnya polos, tanpa ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh pemuda manis yang sedang tersenyum itu. Eh… bolehkah Jimin mengatakan jika telinga dan ekor yang mengayun riang itu sebagai bagian yang bisa menutupi tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi pada mu. Kau siapa?" kini Jimin yang sudah terduduk lelah di atas sofa birunya itu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya pada pemuda yang walaupun sudah Jimin persilahkan duduk itu malah memilih untuk duduk bersila di bawah kaki Jimin.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku Yoongi, peliharaan yang kau pesan sebulan yang lalu. Memang, seharusnya sudah sampai dua minggu yang lalu, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, tapi kau tak seharusnya melupakannya. Aku juga sudah menunjukkan resi pemesananmu, dan kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Alamat IP komputer pemesan berasal dari komputer pribadi milikmu, dan kau juga sudah mentransfer uang pembeliannya." Jawab pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum manis dan sesekali menyeringai menggoda Jimin.

Komputer, transfer uang… perlahan-lahan kepala Jimin yang mulai berdenyut nyeri itu menguak kembali lembaran ingatannya sebulan yang lalu. "Ah…" seakan teringat kembali, memang benar, Jimin sebulan yang lalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk parah dan bukannya tidur Jimin malah menghampiri laptopnya dan membuka laman entah apa. Ah… Jimin mengingat semuanya… bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia menari-nari setelah ia selesai mentransfer uang dan berkata "Aku akan punya peliharaan manis!"

"Kau sudah ingat?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin kembali memandang pemuda manis yang kini sedang mengusal pipinya pada tungkai kaki Jimin. Oh astaga… pemuda itu masih belum mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

"Kau… apa tak dingin?" Tanya Jimin sedikit tercekat saat mata bulat indah itu memandang dan berkedip pada Jimin.

"Dingin… makanya aku menunggumu untuk menghangatkan."

" _MWO?"_

 _Aigoo_ … bagaimana bisa pemuda manis itu berkata sevulgar itu namun tetap memasang senyuman manis semanis gula.

"Jangan bilang kau juga lupa tujuan kau membeli peliharaan?" kali ini Yoongi merajuk, majikan di depannya ini kenapa pelupa sekali sih.

"Memang apa?" Tanya Jimin yang betul-betul bingung.

" _Ish_ …" Yoongi yang kesal itu kini beralih memunggungi Jimin, merangkak kecil untuk mencapai tas perlengkapannya tempat ia menyimpan keterangan pembeliannya beserta kriteria yang diinginkan oleh Jimin.

Dan kali ini mata Jimin semakin membeliak, bagaimana tidak… dengan posisi merangkak itu kali ini Jimin akhirnya bisa melihat apa sebenarnya bentuk ekor yang dimiliki Yoongi. Tak lain dan tak bukan sebuah kreasi lain dari _vibrator_ yang berbentuk ekor kucing manis itu.

"Itu… ekor mu… apa kau kuat menahannya…"

Yoongi yang masih dan memang sedikit berlama-lama mencari itu menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tidak!" jawab Yoongi dan mulai duduk normal menghadap Jimin. Dapat Yoongi perhatikan, ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tersirat dari mata Jimin saat ia sudah tak di posisi merangkak tadi. "Aku sebenarnya berharap kau langsung menggagahiku saat pertama kau melihatku. Tapi apa daya, ternyata majikanku kali ini membuatku harus menjelaskan segalanya padamu."

"Kali ini?" Jimin mendengus gusar mendengar kata itu terlontar dari bibir merah merekah Yoongi.

"Eh kau majikan ku yang pertama sebenarnya… tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga kan jika kau nanti bosan dan mengembalikanku, membuatku harus menunggu majikan yang baru." Terang Yoongi. Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang berpikir itu menunda sebentar membacakan keterangan pembeliannya itu.

"Kau…" entah kenapa, Yoongi merasakan kali ini nada bicara Jimin terdengar dingin dan berbahaya. "Kau. Milikku. Bukan. Milik. Siapapun." Dan dengan kalimat penegasan itu, Jimin menyerang bibir merah yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah mengundang itu.

"Hmmp… aahhh…" Yoongi tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Jimin yang berubah itu, tadi Jimin seakan enggan dan terlihat menyesal karena sudah membelinya dan sekarang Jimin meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. Bukannya Yoongi marah diperlakukan seperti itu, percaya lah, Yoongi suka jika diperlakukan kasar oleh Jimin.

Pagutan itu terus saja terjalin, Jimin benar-benar meraup habis bibir Yoongi.

"Ngghh… Tuaanhh…" lenguh Yoongi yang benar-benar ketagihan akan rasa yang diberi oleh Jimin.

"Jimin." Ucapan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi mengerjap bingung. "Panggil aku Jimin, dan aku akan memanggilmu Yoongi." Jimin memberi jarak sedikit diantara badannya yang menindih Yoongi tadi. "Kau boleh berpikir jika aku konyol, tapi mata indahmu telah menawan hatiku sedari awal aku memandangmu. Mungkin memang kau kubeli untuk kujadikan peliharaan, tapi tidak, kau manusia… manusia yang telah menawan hatiku, jadi takkan ada hubungan majikan di antara kita, yang ada hanyalah hubungan sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai. Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku menginginkanmu juga untuk mencintaiku."

Hati Yoongi bagai ditiupkan angin surga yang menenangkan, padahal saat ia dikirim ke tempat ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya lah semoga saja majikannya mau menerimanya. Dan mendengar ucapan Jimin yang menginginkan hubungan layaknya kekasih itu membuat Yoongi tak pelak mengeluarkan air matanya.

" _Hei… uljima…_ " ucap Jimin sembari mengecup lembut kening Yoongi.

"Padahal… ukh… padahal mendapatkan majikan yang mau menerima ku saja aku sudah berterima kasih. Dan kau… kau mau menjadikan hubungan ini layaknya sepasang kekasih…" Yoongi masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Jika kau memang tak menginginkannya…" ucapan Jimin itu segera saja dihentikan oleh Yoongi dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Ukh… kau… bodoh sekali aku jika menolak seseorang yang mencintaiku, seseorang yang menatapku dan menginginkanku di sampingnya. Walaupun aku belum memiliki cinta itu pada mu, aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu."

..

..

..

Keduanya kini larut dalam pagutan hangat, Jimin tak berhenti memagut Yoongi yang tak ubah layaknya candu bagi Jimin.

"Eunghhh…." Lenguh Yoongi saat tangan Jimin tak berhenti menggerakan vibrator yang masih bersarang di lubangnya.

Jimin menjilati pipi Yoongi yang merona parah, "Mengeong sayangku."

Mata Yoongi menyipit kala mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Hei, kau kan peliharaanku." Ucap Jimin dengan senyum menggodanya.

' _Crap, sial…'_ batin Yoongi begitu mengingat hal itu. "Miauww… Jimiinnh… Yoongi miaauw…" dengan menahan malunya, Yoongi mengeong dan mengusal-usal pipinya dengan kepalan tangannya. Hal yang membuat Jimin terpana dan menegang karenanya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua dan menyelami manik indah Yoongi. "Kau indah." Hanya itu yang Jimin ucapkan sebelum melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di seluruh permukaan wajahnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pagutan lembut di bibir Yoongi.

Hasrat Yoongi memuncak karenanya, seluruh kecupan yang Jimin layangkan dan juga tangan Jimin yang tak berhenti memainkan _vibrator_ di bawah sana memicu hasrat Yoongi.

"Memohon," perintah Jimin mengerti akan kebutuhan Yoongi namun tak ingin memberikannya secara percuma.

"Miaauwh… unggh… gatal… lubang Yoongiih gatal… miaauwh… Jiminnh… tolong masukanh…" desah Yoongi memohon dan melupakan harga dirinya karena perasaan ini sampai yang tanggung ini sudah membutakannya.

"Apa yang harus kumasukkan?" dan Jimin masih betah mempermainkan nafsu Yoongi.

"Masukan penismu! Sodok Yoongi miaauwh! Gagahi Yoongi!" pinta Yoongi dan menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk meraup belahan bibir Jimin yang menggoda.

Jimin menyeringai di antara pagutan mereka, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyentakkan penisnya masuk ke lubang Yoongi dalam sekali sentak. Dan membuat Yoongi mengeong layaknya kucing betina yang sedang digagahi pejantannya.

"MIAAAUWWH!"

"Ukh, ketatnya…" geram Jimin merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Yoongi itu.

"Tentuuhh miaauwh… kau uuhh pejantan pertama yang menggagahi Yoongiih miaauwh…"

..

..

..

Bagaikan obat-obatan terlarang, semakin kau terlena merasakan kenikmatannya, kau akan terus dan terus menginginkannya. Hal itupun terjadi pada dua insan yang masih tak puas untuk bersatu itu.

Jimin masih mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan tempo perlahan namun begitu menyentak pada lubang Yoongi. Yoongi yang digagahi Jimin seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan dan mengobarkan semangat Jimin untuk menggempur lubangnya itu

"Uuungh, Jiminnh… akuu…"

Mengerti akan tanda yang diberikan oleh Yoongi, Jimin semakin intens melesakkan penisnya di dalam lubang Yoongi. Yoongipun turut membantu dengan mengetatkan lubangnya untuk memainkan penis Jimin di dalamnya. Mengakibatkan Jimin yang semakin menaikkkan temponya dan menggeram penuh dominasi saat akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

Tangan Jimin beralih ke penis Yoongi dan memaju-mundurkan penis itu, turut membantu Yoongi meraih puncaknya yang kesekian bersamanya.

"Uungh! MIAAUWH!"

"Oh! Yoongi!

Dan keduanya mereguk nikmatnya berada di puncak tertinggi ekstasi yang diberikan tubuh mereka. Terengah-engah karena sensasi menyenangkan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Tubuh keduanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang, berdampingan.

"Hei…" panggil Jimin yang kini tangannya sedang memainkan helaian rambut _dirty grey_ Yoongi.

"Hum?" tanggap Yoongi yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring menyampin menatap Yoongi. "Kau manis seperti gula."

Sementara itu Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam.

" _Sugar…_ " ucap Jimin. " _Kitten? Neko?_ " Jimin masih menggumam untuk dirinya dan diacuhkan Yoongi. "Ah! _Nekosuga!_ Kau kucing manisku!"

Sementara Yoongi hanya beranjak mendekat ke arah Jimin dan bergelung ke dada Jimin, memeluk Jimin dan mengusal pipinya di dada bidang Jimin sebelum mengecup pelan dada bidang itu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum geli, dan mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menghantarkan kehangatan pada Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti _kitten, eh_?"

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Yoongi hanya dengusan kecil. "Haha, kau ini… _jaljja._ "

..

..

..

Pertemuan mereka memang unik eh? Haha.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Another ff…_

 _Dan ini merupakan draft lamaku dengan pair lain yang belum sempet kupublish. Jadi, bagaimana?_

 _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _for me. Iya ini untuk merayakan saya yang sudah lima tahun nulis di ffn!_

 _Byeee~_


End file.
